Hinata's Strength
by Mizuki Hyuuga1
Summary: After a whole life of criticism and now losing her spot as heiress, Hinata is given an offer of strength by a certain rouge Uchiha. Will she accept and train under him or stay in her village?  ItaHina
1. Chapter 1: The offer

Hinata stared at her feet, her hands folded in frond of her body as she stood before her father. Even though she was looking down, she could feel his heated glare bore into her head. "Hinata." he said sharply, making her snap her head up. "Father.." she said softly, fidgeting under his gaze. "You have failed once again to gain strength over the past year. You're a failure Hinata, a disgrace to the Hyuuga name. You shall not be heiress." he said, disgust lacing his words. Hinata felt her heart drop into her stomach. She could feel the stinging behind her eyes as tears formed, but she knew better than to cry in front of her father. "You're weak Hinata, you have proven to me that there is nothing I can do with you. You're pathetic, and I regret having you as my child." he went on. He always seemed to love to put Hinata down as low as she could go. "It is only the face that I do not wish to face the shame of having to banish my oldest daughter because of her inability to grow stronger that keeps you living here. You should feel lucky." he said before turning and walking away. Once he was out of hearing and seeing range, she collapsed, her weak knees not being able to support her anymore. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and for a few minutes she just sat there until she willed herself onto her feet and ran. Ran from the Hyuuga compound and out into the forest.

Hinata sobbed, feeling the anger and the shame burning through her whole body as he hit the log in front of her repeatedly. She had been training for hours now, and it was well past sunset. She could feel the blood dripping from various cuts on her hand, but she kept on. Exhaustion was creeping up on her but she tried to shake it off. She wouldn't stop. She would show them. "I'm not weak..I'm not weak.." she repeated to herself, glaring at the pole that's wood was getting a bit scraped up from her hits. "I'll show them! I'm not weak! I'll prove it!" she yelled to herself, giving one last hit to the log before collapsing to her knees, out of breath.

**~Meanwhile~**

Two cloaked figures sat around a small fire, not talking. Just thinking. They're mission was already complete, they just had to wait to head back to the hideout. The shark like man looked at the other, a man with black hair pulled back and piercing red eyes. "Itachi, do you feel that chakra?" the shark asked, and the other simply nodded. The chakra was close by, so Itachi stood. "I'll look." he said, disappearing into the trees. He jumped onto a nearby branch and peered down. It was a girl. And she was training. "I'll show them! I'm not weak! I'll prove it!" she cried out, probably to herself before falling to her knees. '_It looks like she's been at this for a while. Wow, she's….beautiful.' _Itachi thought to himself, looking over the girl. Long, bluish black hair to her lower back, creamy white skin, very graceful and fragile body. And her eyes. They were amazing. She was definitely a Hyuuga, but her eyes were different. A lavender color, when most were white. She looked like an Angel. He would have her.

**~Normal POV~**

Hinata sat there, trying to catch her breath and not fall into a very welcoming state of unconsciousness. She felt a strong wind blow her hair and suddenly, someone was standing right in front of her. She gasped, her cheeks turning red as she fell back and scrambled up to her feet. She looked over the person quickly and took a step back. She immediately knew he was from the Akatsuki, seeing his cloak. "W-Who are y-you?" she asked, cursing her stuttering in her mind. Even though she was now 16, she still couldn't control her stutter problem. "My name is Itachi Uchiha." replied the man. Uchiha, where had she heard that? She gasped. "Y-You're U-Uchiha-san's brother!" she said, her heart speeding up. She had heard of the massacre. She had heard that Itachi Uchiha had ruthlessly killed his entire clan, leaving only Sasuke alive. "Yes I am." he said. His voice was so deep and unemotional, it was intimidating to say the least, especially to a soft hearted person like Hinata. "W-What d-do you w-want?" she asked, taking another step back. She wanted to run so bad, but Itachi was a S-rank criminal, and the Uchiha prodigy, he would surely catch her. "Your training. You'll never improve the way you train." he said, making Hinata confused. Why did he care about her training? "W-What?" she asked. "I can help you. I can give you strength." he said, looking down at her with his sharingon eyes. He could give her strength? That's what she needed. But he was a criminal! She couldn't possibly betray her village! She shook her head, watching him. "N-No.." she said, making him chuckle. It echoed a bit, making it creepy. "Are you sure? I can make you almost as strong as myself. Don't you want to have that strength? Don't you want to prove that you are not weak?" he said, stepping closer. Hinata stared. That's all she wanted. She wanted to prove her strength to her father, to her family, to Naruto-kun. Itachi could make her strong enough? The thought was so tempting, so so tempting. "M-May I think a-about i-it?" she asked quietly, not wanting to just accept right then. "Alright. You have until tomorrow. Come here right after sunset to give me an answer." he said before disappearing. Hinata sighed, leaning on a tree. What should she do?


	2. Chapter 2: Agreements

Hinata woke up the next morning, the previous night's events coming back to her quickly. She sat up, looking down at her light purple blanket with sad eyes. She still didn't know if she could do it. Sighing, she got out of bed and took a quick shower, putting on her usual outfit before going down for breakfast. On her way down she ran into Neji. Neji and Hinata had gotten closer since the chunin exams so now Neji is nicer to her and they are like siblings. "Hinata-sama, I heard about what happened, I'm sorry." he said, giving her a look of sympathy. "I-It's alright N-Neji-nii-san." she said quietly, walking past him with her head down. She didn't like sympathy, it felt like people thought she couldn't handle the idea of not being heiress. She quickly shook her head, going into the kitchen and grabbing an apple. She then left for training with Kiba and Shino. Her whole walk through the compound, other Hyuuga members looked at her with that horrible look of pity. She couldn't stand it! She ran out the gates, happy to be away from those looks. She knew that most of them were happy that she wouldn't be the knew heiress. She would probably be the cause of the downfall of the Hyuuga clan if she was put into power. That thought depressed her a bit, but she tried not to show it as she made it to the training grounds.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Kiba greeted, grinning. Hinata smiled. "G-Good morning K-Kiba-kun.." she said softly, and Kurenai smiled. "Alright, let's start our sparing." she announced. First up was Kiba and Shino. The fight lasted a few minutes, Shino coming out the winner.

So now it was Shino and Hinata's turn. She stood in the Hyuuga stance and after a second, lunged at him. She tried to hit his chakra points, but he kept dodging and sending waves of bugs at her, knocking her back. She didn't give up though, and kept going after him. A huge swarm of bugs hit her, sending her into a tree and to the ground. She coughed, holding her side as Kurenai called Shino the winner and ran up to her. "Hinata, are you alright?" she asked, helping her up. "Y-Yes.." she said, looking down. Even after four years, she still couldn't even beat her own teammate. She was still just as weak as she was in the academy. She kept her small smile on though and went on with training, feeling pathetic. After Kurenai said they could go home, Kiba ran off, yelling his goodbye. Shino slowly walked off silently, and Kurenai disappeared. Hinata on the other hand stayed behind, still training her taijutsu.

Today's training had just pushed the thought of accepting Itachi's offer further into her head. She wanted to be stronger so bad. To be able to hold her head up high and win in a fight against just about anyone. She wanted to prove to her father that he was wrong about her, and that she wasn't weak and that she was worth something. After a few more hours of training, she sat down against a tree and sighed, resting. What to choose? Strength or Konoha? She sighed once again, for what seemed like the 30th time, and closed her eyes. She had made up her mind.

Hinata walked through the forest later that same day, the sun going down in the distance. It would be dark in a few minutes. So she quickened her pace and soon made it to the training grounds just as the stars peeked out and started to shine. She stood then, watching them until she felt someone behind her. She jumped, blushing as she turned around and took a few steps back. "Have you made a decision?" Itachi asked, and Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes. I a-accept." she said, and he smirked. "Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Konoha

**Okay, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far, so thank you! *Gives a cookie* Okay, so here's Chapter three, I hope you enjoy it!**

Hinata sighed, slipped her packed back under her bed. Itachi had given her permission to spend one last day in Konoha before she left with them. He said him and his partner, who she has yet to meet, had to take care of something anyway. So she looked around her room again, making sure that if someone walked in they wouldn't notice anything missing. Once she was sure nothing seemed suspicious, she made her way down the stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Hinata." Hanabi said, walking past her. She didn't glance at her as she walked into the kitchen and Hinata sighed, trying not to feel hurt. She shook her head, holding her head up as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with her father, Hanabi and, Neji. Once seated, a maid put her breakfast down in front of her and they all began to eat quietly. The meal was quiet and calming, just like every morning. Not a word was spoken as everyone stood and the maids collected the dishes. Hinata watched everyone leave, and shook her head. That was one thing she wouldn't miss. Her family ignoring her.

"It'll be different soon.." she whispered to herself, walking out of the eating room to the front door. She flipped her shoes on and left for the training grounds, looking around. She kind of wondered where the Akatsuki lived. Was it in a place like Konoha? Was it snowy there? She sighed as many question arose in her, but she shook them off quickly as she arrived.

"Hinata-chan, there you are!" Kiba exclaimed happily, running up to her, Akamaru on his heals.

"H-Hello Kiba-kun.." Hinata said softly, blushing as he slung an arm over her shoulder and lead her to the rest of the team. She smiled at Shino who nodded back and then she smiled at her sensei. She really would miss her team, but they just didn't appreciate her, and they would be better off without her anyway. She wouldn't be there to hold them back in their training or make them fail their missions. They would get a strong kunoichi to replace her when she left tonight and they would be happier to be able to progress. As her and her team trained, she wasn't really giving it her all, and all she was doing was practicing her kunai throwing, remembering what Itachi had told her last night.

**~Flashback~**

_Itachi smirked. "Excellent." he said, some kind of emotion flashing through his eyes. "You do realize that by accepting this offer that you can no longer use you Hyuuga techniques other than your Byakugon anymore, and that you loyalty no longer resides in Konoha but with me and the Akatsuki." he said, watching her every move for a sign of hesitation. She didn't show one._

"_I understand." she said, nodding. _

**~End Flashback~**

As Hinata thought, her team and sensei didn't really notice her slacking off that day, Kiba and Shino were absorbed in sparring and working with their pets, while Kurenai was staring off, seeming to be lost in thought. She didn't disturb her, and went on with her kunai throwing. She hit the target each time, but she kept doing it, not knowing what else to train on. She usually only trained her gentle fist style, so she'd have to wait for Itachi to teach her. That thought was very strange sounding to her. Itachi would teach her, and she would learn from Itachi. That was so weird. She shook her head, throwing another kunai.

"Alright everyone, training is over!" Kurenai called out, standing up and dusting off her dress. Hinata gathered up her Kunai and smiled at Kiba and Shino. "Y-You did v-very w-well training today." she said, and Kiba grinned while Shino nodded.

"Gee, thanks Hinata-chan!" Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head. Hinata giggled, and then tears filled the corners of her eyes.

"Y-You both are v-very nice, and t-the best t-team I could have a-asked for.." she whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Hinata, what's wrong!" Kiba asked, his eyes full of concern. Shino took a step forward, showing his concern a bit.

"Oh, nothing. I-I have t-to go.." she said, running off in the direction of the village. She shouldn't have started to cry! That was stupid, now they have a reason to be suspicious! She cursed herself mentally, and slowed down to a walk. The whole rest of the day, she walked around the village, saying hello to everyone and being more polite and social then usual. She couldn't help it. Today was her last day here, she wanted at least some pleasant memories. She even said hi to Naruto without fainting, but she did blush extremely red. By the end of the day, Hinata felt that she was ready for her leave so as the sun started to set she ran home.

She made it to her home and went up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her bag from under the bed and a envelope from under her pillow. On it was written _Father_ in her handwriting. She sighed, looking down at the envelope in her hands. It was a letter to her father. It didn't tell where she was going or who she was with, so she should have a safe journey without a search party finding them. That is if her father sent one. Looking around her room one last time, she remembered something. She ran to her closet and pulled out a box. She opened it, pulling out a small porcelain doll her mother gave her when she was very small. It is her most cherished possession. She slipped the doll carefully into her jutsu protected bag, and put it on, slowly and silently leaving her room.

It was dark by then, and everything was quiet. Hinata slowly and silently creped down the hallway, making it to her father's room. She peeked in, seeing him asleep in his bed. She quickly slipped in and left the envelope on the pillow beside his head. She then smiled sadly and left the room, going downstairs and slipping her sandals on. After she was sure she was ready, she ran out the door into the night to the forest. Once she made it to the village gates, she saw Itachi and a man who resembled a shark standing there, waiting.

"H-Hello.." she whispered, and Itachi nodded. She then looked over to the man with blue skin, and he grinned, showing off his pointy teeth. He really was a shark...

"I'm Kisame, nice to meet you Hinata-chan." he said, and she nodded. They turned and started to walk away, and she turned to look one last time at Konoha before turning and quickly following them. This was a new chapter in her life, one without Konoha.


End file.
